User blog:2KE/2KE: Random Wiki Couples :D
Remember when I made that blog about Degrassi dream couples? : http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:2KE/2KE:_Are_these_cute_Degrassi_Couples%3F I made one for the wiki, except they aren't my dream couples trololololol MOST RANDOM DEGRASSI WIKIA USER PAIRINGS! 1) 2KE + CeliB15 = Cladam 2) AmericanVampire + CeliB15 = Clikki 3) EliGObsessed + Closer 2my Dreams = Stakeem 4) Herbgirl15 + WhiteDave = Derby 5) Jack Layton + CeliB15 = Clynen 6) CamilleA05 + 2KE = Camadam 7) Nisoja + Boycott the Caf = Zasmine 8) Loveya + Closer 2my Dreams = Lakeem 9) Boycott the Caf + CeliB15 = Clack (omg 'Clack' sounds funny as hell!) 10) Haley + 2KE = Hadam 12) GunsN'RosesForever13 + JDDCdancer = Trus 13) 2KE + JDDCdancer = Susadam 14) BoilingPoint + Degrassi Forever = Tendy (ooh tender?) 15) DD Degrassi(:: + Jack Layton = Taynen 16) Deathtotherainbows + AmericanVampire = Nicy 17) Clare and her damn SPARKLERS!!! + CamilleA05 = Nixille (awww <3) 18) PalexFadamFan2112 + Sariah Lockhart = Pichael 19) TifaLockHartFan + AmericanVampire = Tikki (OMG Wiki Tiki) 20) Closer 2my Dreams + Herbgirl15 = Hakerby 21) 2KE + EliGObsessed = Stadam 22) DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead + 2KE = Chadam 23) Clare and her damn SPARKLERS!!! + JDDCdancer = Six? (Nix + Sus? does that sound right?) 24) Jack Layton + Lilyisawesome = Lynen 25) DD Degrassi(:: + WhiteDave = Dayler 26) Loveya + AmericanVampire = Likki (eww that sounds narsty! Likki my dikki trololololol) 27) BoilingPoint + Truefriend101 = Byler or Tethany? 28) PalexFadamFan2112 + Joel1995 = Jalex 29) ScHaRyPeArL + Clare and her damn SPARKLERS!!! = Pix 30) GunsN'RosesForever13 + Truefriend101 = Trethany 31) TifaLockhartFan + Squall L. = Kifa 32) Sariah Lockhart + TifaLockhartFan = Mifa 33) MattShadow + Degrassi Forever = Mendy 34) CeliB15 + Hzombie = Clunter 35) BetseyJohnsonLuva + 2KE = Sabadam 36) BetseyJohnsonLuva + Jack Layton = Rybrina 37) BoilingPoint + EliGObsessed = Styler 38) HannahJay + Hzombie = Huntannah? 39) Michi Loves Muffin + 2KE = Madam 40) WhiteDave + EliGObsessed = Stave (sounds like stove lol) 41) CamilleA05 + AmericanVampire = Cakki (Cakki = Khaki?) 42) Michi Loves Muffin + Clare and her damn SPARKLERS!!! = Nixchi 43) 2KE + Degrassi Forever = Wadam 44) Squall L. + EliGObsessed = Keph 45) Boycott the Caf + BetseyJohnsonLuva = Zabrina 46) Truefriend101 + 2KE = Badam 47) Lilyisawesome + BoilingPoint = Lyler 48) DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead + Hzombie = Chunter 49) Loveya + Squall L. = Lyle 50) HannahJay + Jack Layton = Hanyen? Sannse Series! EPIC 1) Sannse + Clare and her damn SPARKLERS!!! = Sannix (sounds like Xanax. DONT DO DRUGS KIDS) 2) Sannse + 2KE = Sandam 3) Sannse + Boycott the Caf = Zannse 4) Sannse + Closer 2my Dreams = Sakeem 5) Sannse + Sariah Lockhart = Mannse 6) Sannse + Jack Layton = Rannse 7) Sannse + AmericanVampire = Sikki 8) Sannse + Joel1995 = Jannse 9) Sannse + Squall L. = Kannse 10) Sannse + BoilingPoint = Tannse (uh oh, Chey will be jealous) 11) Sannse + WhiteDave = Dannse (Dance?) 12) Sannse + GunsN'RosesForever13 = Trannse (omg i love the ship name! sounds like Trance. IM IN A TRANCE WHEN I LOOK IN YOUR EYES) 13) Sannse + Hzombie = Hannse (Hands?) 14) Sannse + MattShadow = Mannse I think I just named every male on this wikia -_- Comment your favorite Random User Shippings :D Are you ready for Wikia Prom?: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:2KE/2KE:_Wikia_Prom_2011 Category:Blog posts